miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Ladybug PV
The is a video that was leaked from Zagtoon's YouTube page.OAV It was an anime-style reel that was created to interest others in the series, and it led to the CGI series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. A 2D Miraculous Ladybug OVA has been confirmed by Jeremy Zag.https://www.instagram.com/p/_lfIvPyQ3A/?taken-by=jeremy_zag According to Thomas Astruc, the OVA won't be the same as the PV, the most notable difference being that Félix will be replaced by Adrien as Cat Noir.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/679310947933102080 History The trailer was created by Toei Animation in an attempt to convince the other developers of the show that it should be done in a Japanese anime art style.translation: SAMG discusses LadyBug They had previously done an OVA for Precure that was set in Paris, and they tested out Ladybug as an anime with two minutes of 2D animations to see if it worked. While Toei was proud of how it turned out, the Japanese art style made it less easy to sell, and there were technical reasons for not using it, like animating Ladybug's spots. Instead of making the show in an anime style, the crew went with it as CGI series, which offered less technical problems and felt more natural.PUR 100 23 Thomas Astruc & Wilfried Pain (Miraculous Ladybug) The video "Lady Bug Japanese version" was first uploaded as private on August 26, 2012, but it was accidentally changed to public temporarily on the dates of September 5 and 6, 2012. Despite this upload being currently set as private, some fans re-uploaded the video under the name "Ladybug PV". Features The video is done in a Japanese anime style, and it is approximately 3 minutes long. The song that plays with it is a test song by Noam Kaniel without true lyrics, having "English-like gibberish."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/654642875704209409 Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Félix/Cat Noir * Tikki * Plagg * Mr. Pigeon * The Mime * Hawk Moth Trivia * ZAG's description on the upload of the video included "Internal use only." * While the original video was in HD, reuploads of the video unfortunately don't have as good of quality. * The original video will never be rereleased to the public even as a special throwback video.Told to admin Princess of Harte by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr. * Because of animators' complaints about animating Ladybug's suit with so many spots, Thomas created a few more designs of the suit that included less of the spots, though none of them made it into the final version.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/788837354026983424 * It was later revealed that there would be a 2D web series developed alongside the CGI series, and it was assumed that it would be in the style of this video.French: Un anime Ladybug par le studio Toei Animation, annoncé ** However, there weren't any plans to make any sort of anime version of Ladybug, according to Thomas Astruc. If there was enough support of the CGI series, though, Toei Animation might decide to create it.http://loliwinx.tumblr.com/post/122449081462/please-dont-scroll-past-this-you-could-change-a Also, while he kept all the research and designs from Toei for the anime-style version, he was not allowed to share it.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/651559331624808448 ** Since then, an OVA has been confirmed and is being made by Toei. A 2D web series has also been made, although it's not in the anime style of the Ladybug PV. * The PV features Félix, the original character who was Cat Noir, but he was replaced by Adrien, a character created to have a more convincing dynamic with Ladybug as a superhero duo.https://twitter.com/OrangeRux/status/647421010296238080 * There are many elements of the PV that have been changed in the CGI series. The designs are different, the characters have been modified, and the show has taken on a lighter tone. All in all, the main concept for the series appears to have stayed the same. ** Even though Marinette, Mr. Pigeon, and the Mime were characters that stayed with the show, the PV versions of them, the character designs, the plot, the powers, and everything else from the show no longer exists.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/873581927290351617 * Outside of the characters who appeared in the PV, none of the other characters who appear in the final product, like Alya and Chloé, existed during the PV's creation.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/795771626105217024 es:Ladybug PV ru:Ladybug PV pl:Ladybug PV pt-br:Ladybug PV Category:Promotional Content Category:Unused concepts